


From The Ashes She Will Rises

by iliann



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliann/pseuds/iliann
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen est la prophétie annoncé par le maître de la Lumière.La prophétie du Chaos.Celle de la vengeance.Elle les tueras tous , jusqu'au dernier.Ça folie ira plus loin que brûler.





	From The Ashes She Will Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Dans cette version , Jaime Lannister à survécu à la bataille de King's Landing , il n'a jamais réussi à rejoindre Cersei et n'est donc pas mort.

_ **• Introduction •** _

Délicatement, un corps se pose sur le sable frais de Volantis. 

Une jeune femme toute vêtue de rouge, sortit de son habitat ayant entendue et sentit de grands courants d'air.

Arriver sur la plage, elle découvrit un dragon gigantesque, avec la peau rouge et noire, des écailles ressemblant à des épées et une gueule remplacée de bosses. Puis son regard se pose sur une jeune femme blonde, parée d'habit coûté.

Lentement, elle s'approcha du corps visiblement sans vie. Elle était déjà sûre de qui avait déjà vu le dragon, elle aurait aimé qu'il ne soit pas elle-même, mais qui s'approchait de plus en plus du corps, ses rôles étaient envolés bien loin.

Le corps devant elle, était la prophétie annoncée par le maître de la Lumière, une prophétie qui détruirait tout ce qui se mettrait au milieu de sa route.  
Une prophétie de vengeance.  
Cette prophétie du chaos était Daenerys Targaryen.


End file.
